


Shin-ra Mansion Truths

by AkihitoAyre



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: ASGZC implied maybe, BAMF Cloud Strife, Cetra Cloud?, Destroy Jenova, Edited story, Gen, Saving Sephiroth, Saving the Planet, cured angeal and genesis, evil never wins, good prevails, no more hojo and hollander, protective cloud, saving genesis and angeal, shinra is purged clean, slight AU, the truth is told, time travel may be involved, truth beats lies, why do rufus and lazard fight? its stupid really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkihitoAyre/pseuds/AkihitoAyre
Summary: Evil never wins. Good prevails. Cloud saves Sephiroth. Time Travel and Slight AU.





	1. Shin-ra Mansion Truths

**Author's Note:**

> I had previously posted this years ago but I've recently went back and done a major edit on it.
> 
> I've edited this a bit and fixed somethings. I've also added my other ffvii short stories that went along with this to this story so I suggest everyone reread this.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

Blue eyes flew open to stare at an oddly familiar sight of the top bunk of a bed. _"Second Chance. Right what was wronged." he thought._ Hopefully, he could do it. Well, he did have a certain Turk's help. _"First thing though... Stop Commanders Hewley and Rhapsodos from deserting Shin-ra... And cure them.”_

Having Vincent Valentine slip past Hollander with the cure for both Commanders ended up being quite easy.

Dealing with Sephiroth was next.

* * *

 

Cadet Cloud Strife quietly walked into the inn room he shared with 1st Class Soldier Zack Fair. He still hated Nibelhiem. Hopefully, he could stop its destruction though.

Zack looked up at the cadet and flashed him his trademark grin. "Hey Spike!"

Cloud couldn't help but smile as he took off the cadet helmet. He had missed seeing his friend. He wasn't going to let him perish this time.

Cloud laughed softly as he walked over to his friend and sat down next to him. Surprisingly, warm arms wrapped around him briefly and a hand roughly shook through his blond spikes.

"Alright, Zack! Quit! I can't breathe." Cloud said as the arms tightened.

Zack grinned but quit and went back to cleaning his sword as he was doing earlier.

Cloud watched Zack for a few seconds before asking, "Has the General come out of the mansion yet?"

He heard Zack sigh. “No. Not yet. I don't think being down there is quite healthy.”

Cloud frowned. He needed to get to the mansion and soon. Sephiroth had probably already found the files Hojo had left out for him to find. They weren't true. Sephiroth needed to know the truth.

“Do you want to go check on him?” Cloud asked, tilting his head slightly.

Zack was quiet for a moment before he jumped up. “Sure. Come on! Let's both go check on him. Make sure nothings wrong.” he replied.

Cloud nodded and followed his friend out of the inn and to the mansion.

As they got closer to the mansion and reactor Cloud's head began to ache. The Calamity still needed to be taken care of too. He could still hear her voice in the back of his head.

“ _I need to find Sephiroth now before anything bad happens.” he thought._

Cloud followed Zack down into the laboratory below the mansion. Old medical equipment laid everywhere. They soon found Sephiroth in the laboratory's study. He stood with a book in hand.

“Hey Sephiroth! Cloud and I wanted to check on you.” Zack greeted with a smile.

Sephiroth turned around ignoring the pain and voices in his head as he focused on the raven haired man and his little blond companion.

“What is it?” Sephiroth asked quite sharply.

Zack frowned. Something was wrong and he knew it. “Are you okay, Seph?” he asked.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed at him. “I'm fine.” he replied.

“No offense Seph but you loo awful.” Zack said.

Sephiroth let out a quiet growl. “I'm fine. Just leave!”

Both Zack and Cloud flinched then. Sephiroth went back to reading the book he held.

Cloud thought to himself for a moment. He really needed to do something or both of them might get skewered.

_Right what was wronged._

“Sephiroth, maybe you should take a break. Being down here for so long ain't healthy at all.” Zack said, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

The cold hard stare that Zack was given actually made the man gulp and back a step up. “I said to leave!” Sephiroth snapped.

Cloud made up his mind and darted forward to snatch the book the General held from him.

Cat like green eyes focused on him then. The man was angry.

Cloud steadily held the man's gaze and said, “You shouldn't believe everything you read or hear. Especially from Hojo. He's just lying to you in these books and reports.”

“Spike?” Zack hesitantly said.

Cloud glanced at him briefly before turning back to Sephiroth. “You shouldn't believe Jenova either. She's just a 10,000 year old alien.”

Sephiroth growled. “What would you know?”

Cloud sighed, “A lot more than you think. You don't need to loose yourself like you once did. You're not a monster... Zack and I are your friends and so are Genesis and Angeal. Let us help.”

Zack blinked before adding to Cloud's words himself. “Seph, this isn't you. Let's get out of here.” He knew Cloud kind of sounded crazy but... he did believe in his friend.

Sephiroth looked between Zack and Cloud frowning before giving a slow nod. Nothing made sense but maybe it would soon. “Okay. Let's go.” he replied.

Zack flashed Cloud a brief grin before escorting Sephiroth out of the mansion.

Cloud glanced around the study before leaving. He spotted what he was looking for and grabbed three folders labeled Project S, A and G. He'd need those soon if he was to reveal the truth of their existence.

As Cloud left the mansion he spotted a flicker of crimson red and smiled softly. Vincent would take care of the false reports in the mansion and deal with Jenova.

No one was hurting his friends ever again. Especially Jenova. She was dead.

Once Cloud and the Soldiers left Nibelhiem the mansion burned.

 


	2. Soldier Pledge

Cloud sighed in relief once they were in Rocket Town and settled in the inn for the night.

Jenova was no more but Cloud still had several jobs to finish before the planet was safe.

For one, the Soldiers needed to be told the truth of their origins and Hojo, Hollander and President Shin-ra had to be gotten rid of.

* * *

Two days later all three were back at Shin-ra and all hell broke loose.

Hojo was furious as Cloud thought he would be when Sephiroth came back with his mind intact.

While Hojo and Hollander complained to the President and Zack and Sephiroth went to rest Cloud slipped into civil clothing and headed to the slums to find Vincent, who should have made it back by now.

Cloud found Vincent with little trouble but was in for a surprise to see who was with him. Lucrecia Crescent. Plans were made for when the Science Department was broken down.

* * *

The next day Cloud was sought out by Sephiroth. Cloud told the Silver General the truth about his experiment and the things Hojo lied to him about.

Sephiroth was quiet throughout Cloud's explanation. He didn't utter a single word, just listened.

A long silence stretched out for a few minutes after Cloud had finished speaking.

After digesting the info Cloud had given him Sephiroth asked, “So, my mother was Lucrecia Crescent and my father, is an ex-turk named Vincent Valentine?”

Cloud nodded. “Yeah. I don't know much about Lucrecia but I do know Vincent is a good person despite what Hojo did to him. You and him are a lot alike.” he replied softly.

“Thank you for telling me, Cloud...” Sephiroth said. “Hojo, Hollander and Shin-ra need to be dealt with though.”

“Don't worry.” Cloud said with a smile. “They will be dealt with soon. I have to go see Genesis and Angeal now. See you later.” He left for Angeal Hewley's apartment.

* * *

Two hours later Cloud stood quietly next to Angeal in the kitchen as Genesis tried to smash everything that was breakable in Angeal's apartment.

“So, you had found a cure for the degradation we had and it cured it?” Angeal asked.

Genesis stopped his rampage to look at Cloud, wanting to know the answer himself.

“Yes, it should be completely gone now.” Cloud answered.

“Everything you said is true, isn't it.” Genesis asked, his anger subsiding.

Cloud nodded quietly, watching the two men.

“Thank you for telling us, Cloud.” Angeal said.

Genesis agreed with a nod. “Yes, thank you.”

“Don't worry to much about the scientists and the President. They will be dealt with soon.” Cloud said.

“Dealt with how?” Genesis asked.

Cloud just smiled and replied, “Oh, you'll find out soon.” He soon left, hearing Angeal begin to fuss at Genesis for trashing his place.

* * *

“ _So far so good.” Cloud thought as he walked behind Rufus Shin-ra and Lazard Deusericus a month later._

Genesis and Angeal had indeed stopped degrading completely. Sephiroth and the two of them seemed to be doing okay. Zack had been let in on what they knew too.

Cloud looked around the room they were in in an old building in Junon. It wasn't safe at all. “Vice President, Director sirs. We need to leave now. It's going to collapse soon.”

Suddenly they heard a loud crash and watched in horror as the doorway of the room was sealed off with debris, no other way out of the room.

They tried to move the crumbled brick and concrete blocking the door but it wouldn't budge.

Rufus fixed his suit with a angry growl. “Now we're trapped in here. Great.”

“A team will be sent out to look for us. We'll be alright.” Lazard said.

Rufus huffed. “Why of all people do I have to be stuck with you.” he asked, giving his older half brother a glare.

Cloud watched the two fuss at each other until he couldn't take it anymore.

“Will you shut up?!” Cloud snapped. “You're brothers. You shouldn't hate each other so much. Do you even know why you hate the other anymore?”

The two elder men turned to regard the young blond infantry man. They then looked at each other puzzled.

“I'm not quite sure.” they finally admitted.

“Why can't you work together when you don't know why you hate each other or fight?” Cloud asked.

Cloud smiled quietly to himself when his words hit home to the two men and he knew the future president of Shin-ra and the Director of Solder would work together to keep the planet safe.

One more problem dealt with.

* * *

A month later President Shin-ra, Hojo and Hollander had been found dead in their workspace.

Terror and joy spread through the people of Shin-ra.

Soon within several weeks many executives were thrown out of Shin-ra like Scarlett and Heidegger. They were then found mysteriously dead within a few days. They couldn't harm anyone now.

Everyone had a sneaky suspicion that the Turks had killed them but who really knew but the ones who did it.

Rufus was now President and a truce with the Turks and Soldiers had been declared.

Everything began to normalize as people were sent out on missions and worked on paper work.

Shin-ra's mission was to protect the people and they were going to do so rightly.

Lucrecia Crescent had met with Rufus and was assigned as lead scientist for the Science Department and Vincent had been accepted back into the Turks quickly.

* * *

A half year later after everything had settled down Cloud had been promoted to Third Class and was making his way up to First as his body slowly began to fix itself to its right form as it once was as Gaia's Champion.

Once night Cloud sat on a railing on the top plate looking up at what stars were visible. A man with long raven black hair and crimson eyes sat beside him.

“Everything is fixed now. We destroyed Hojo, Hollander and Shin-ra. Jenova's gone for good now too.” Cloud said quietly.

Vincent hummed in agreement, his eyes fixed on the stars above as well. “We can rest for now.” he replied.

Cloud nodded. “Until Gaia needs us to defend her again.”

The Soldier and Turk sat there in silence until the first rays of dawn streaked over the sky painting it a brilliant color.

 


End file.
